


Two Sides to Every Story

by imaramennoodle



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Amy and Sophie have both been adopted by Grady and Edaline, F/M, Silveny is a dog because I said so, Sokeefe - Freeform, Sophie and Keefe both deny their obvious feelings for each other, Tam has a reason to be suspicious of Keefe, dadwin except Elwin is a supervillan, dexiana, no beta we die like forkle #1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaramennoodle/pseuds/imaramennoodle
Summary: (or: the sokeefe renegades au that lives in my mind rent free)Keefe Sencen has a good reason to hate the Renegades, one that is only amplified by the fact that he’s part of the Anarchists, a group that aims the destroy the Renegades.Keefe becomes a Renegade to help what little is left of the organization achieve their goal. But when he meets Sophie, a Renegade girl who believes in Keefe- and in the Renegades- his view on the world slowly begins to change, and he can’t help but wonder which side of this battle his allegiance falls on.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> and here it is! part one for the sokeefe (and evil Elwin) renegades au! Technically it’s the prologue/ character list but still. 
> 
> ALSO: if you plan on reading the trilogy (which I HIGHLY recommend), this fic will contain MAJOR spoilers (it’s pretty obvious who is supposed to be who, at least for me)!! you have been advised!!

**The Renegades (Cognate’s team)** :  
**Cognate** (Sophie Foster)- can project parts of her memories into reality  
**Quantum** (Dex Dizznee)- can communicate with technology and controls any technology he makes  
**Chameleon** (Biana Vacker)- can turn invisible  
**Shade** (Tam Song)- transforms into shadows

The Anarchists:  
**Wildcard** (Keefe Sencen)- senses and can manipulate other’s emotions  
**Fireball** (Brant)- controls any fire, can create fireballs  
**Shadowflux** (true name unknown)- controls creatures she creates out of shadow  
**Flint** (Fintan Pyren)- creates sparks of fire, can control any fire started by the sparks  
**Forcefield** (Ruy Ignis)- creates force fields that he uses to either trap his enemies or protect his allies

**The Renegade Council:**  
**Mesmer** (Grady Foster)- mind control, some invincibility  
**Conjurer** (Edaline Ruewen)- stores objects in a “void” and takes them out/ puts them back in as needed  
**Squall** (Juline Dizznee)- creates ice  
**Telepath** (Alden Vacker)- can read minds 

-

Even at six years old, Keefe wasn’t all that fond of his parents. They mostly just yelled a lot, both at him and each other. But that day, they weren’t that bad.  
Keefe was sitting on the living room couch, drawing on a sheet of white paper. He sat up and admired his work, which was barely anything more than a few colored blobs that vaguely resembled various animals. He was still proud of it.  
After piling his crayons back into the box so they wouldn’t get broken, Keefe hopped up and went into the kitchen, where both of his parents were sitting at the table, working. His dad was editing something for his book. His mom was wearing glasses and working on a piece of jewelry. She was a prodigy, and mostly used her power of metal manipulation to make things that could be sold for a good amount of money, like jewelry and the occasional weapon. Keefe wished he could do something so cool. He got stuck with being able to sense and manipulate emotions. Boring.  
Keefe turned his attention to his mom. Aside from being a prodigy, she was also usually more interested than his dad was in anything he had drawn.  
“Look what I made!” Keefe exclaimed, tugging on her sleeve. She barely moved. He sighed in frustration, blowing a stray piece of blond hair off of his forehead.  
Keefe climbed onto the empty chair next to her and poked her arm.  
“What is it, Keefe?” she said, her voice sharp. Keefe shrank back a little before straightening and holding up his drawing. “I drew this!”  
His mom looked back down at her work, clearly unimpressed. “That’s nice.”  
“You didn’t even look!” Keefe complained.  
“I did. And don’t forget, your uncle is coming to visit later, so you better be on your best behavior.”  
“I will,” Keefe said, not meaning what he said in the slightest. He thought his Uncle Elwin, who always made time to hang out with Keefe, was the coolest person in the whole world.  
“Good.”  
Keefe waited for her to say something else, and she didn’t, he frowned and went back into the living room. He moved his box of crayons onto the floor and picked up a new sheet of paper.  
-  
Two hours later, a knock sounded on the door. Keefe heard his mom get up to answer it and looked up, only vaguely interested in whatever was going on.  
There was an argument that Keefe couldn’t hear.  
The door slammed shut.  
Keefe assumed whoever it was had left and resumed drawing.  
They hadn’t. There was a yell, and then...  
_Bang_.  
Silence.  
_The Renegades will come,_ thought Keefe, _they always do._  
Heavy footsteps made their way into the kitchen.  
His father tried to make an argument. Offered the man something. Anything.  
_Bang_.  
Keefe might have been only six, but he was pretty sure he knew what had happened.  
He sat on the couch for a few more seconds, frozen in fear and shock, before he heard the footsteps coming towards the living room.  
Keefe sprang up and scrambled towards the hall closet.  
The footsteps got closer.  
Keefe got closer to the closet.  
He yanked open the door and stood pressed against the wall.  
_The Renegades will come._  
The footsteps stopped, right outside the door.  
Keefe stood frozen against the wall for a long time, repeating _the Renegades will come_ , over and over.  
But they didn’t come.  
Keefe didn’t know how long him and the man stood there, both waiting for something to happen.  
Eventually, Keefe took a deep breath and prepared to open the door and use his power against the man. If the Renegades weren’t going to come, he might as well try and stop the man himself.  
He never had to.  
Keefe heard the door to his apartment open.  
Then a small gasp.  
A couple seconds later, the man with the heavy footsteps fell to the ground with a thud and the door to the hall closet swung open.  
He peered up and saw a worried man with wild dark hair, bright blue eyes, and round glasses. Keefe flung his arms around his uncle’s waist.  
Elwin bent down and picked him up. Keefe buried his head in his shoulder and sobbed.  
Elwin said a few more things that Keefe didn’t fully comprehend. Keefe felt him walk towards the door, stopping to pick something up from the kitchen table.  
Once they were out of the apartment, Elwin gently set Keefe down and took his hand.  
“Come on, kiddo. Let’s get out of here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is short I got bored when I tried to write more and this seemed like a good stopping point

Keefe hated everything about the annual Renegade Parade. The fact that there was a parade every year to celebrate that his uncle had been defeated by the very same people who didn’t bat an eye when his family was murdered didn’t sit right with him.  
He frowned as he wove his way between the crowds of much too cheerful people. A couple little kids chased each other around, one holding a bright pink cone of cotton candy. Another was wearing a pale blue Squall costume, which looked more like a cheap princess dress than anything. Of course, it would probably be hard to get an accurate one, considering the real Squall covered herself in ice. Keefe spotted a few people handing out flyers for that year’s Renegades Trials.  
“Wildcard,” came Brant’s bored voice, startling Keefe out of his thoughts, “Are you in position?”  
Keefe readjusted his earpiece, making sure it hadn’t fallen loose. “I’m getting there,” he grumbled, nearly tripping over a kid wearing a Loki costume.  
“Good. The villain floats come on in five minutes.”  
“I know. I can tell time.”  
Brant mumbled something about “stupid teenagers.” Keefe had to fight back the urge to tell Brant that he had been a teenager when he had joined the Anarchists twenty years ago.  
Keefe saw a blur of motion out of the corner of his eye and looked towards it. The only person there was a young girl that looked vaguely like Squall, just without the whole ice-covered outfit.  
Keefe saw the girl clutching a bracelet in her hands and looked down at his wrist.  
It was his bracelet, or, more accurately, the bracelet his mom had been working on before she had died. The girl must have stolen it off of his wrist.  
Keefe cursed and ran after the girl, who was a lot faster than she looked. He didn’t have to chase her very far, because the kid was stopped by a girl around Keefe’s age. She had gold-flecked brown eyes and wavy blond hair. She was pretty.  
“Hand it over, Bex,” the girl said, holding her hand out to the younger kid.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
The other girl looked unconvinced and continued holding her hand out.  
Bex scowled and grudgingly handed over Keefe’s bracelet. As she walked away, Keefe heard her yell “You don’t have to act like my mom just because you’re my cousin!”  
Keefe walked up to the blond haired girl. She smiled brightly at him and pointed to his bracelet.  
“Is this yours?” she asked, “Because if it is, I’m pretty sure the clasp broke.”  
She held out her hand. Keefe picked up the bracelet. It looked exactly the same as it always had, with two small black and white beads twisted into thin golden strands of metal. The black bead was painted with a tiny white eye, and the white bead was painted with an equally small black swan. The clasp was missing, not that he ever used it. There had been a faint tan line on his wrist for years from continuously wearing the bracelet.  
“Wildcard!” Brant hissed into his ear. Keefe ignored it.  
He held out his wrist and offered the bracelet back to the girl, who looked confused for a split second before realizing he was asking her to fix it.  
The girl took the bracelet and looped it around his hand. She held the ends together and closed her eyes.  
Keefe watched in curiosity as she swiped her hand through the air, as if trying to clean a window. She settled on something and pinched her fingers together before bringing them down towards the bracelet. She opened her fingers and let go of Keefe’s bracelet. It looked nearly exactly the same as it had before, the new clasp was just slightly more shiny.  
Keefe realized with a jolt that the girl must have been a Renegade, or at least a prodigy.  
“Thanks,” he mumbled.  
“No problem!,” the girl said. She smiled at him again and Keefe couldn’t help thinking she looked even prettier when she smiled.  
“What was that?” Brant practically yelled into Keefe’s ear, “I couldn’t hear you!”  
“No, not you!” Keefe whisper yelled.  
“Hm?” asked the girl.  
“Ugh, nevermind.”  
The girl looked confused as she pulled a piece of brightly colored paper from her pocket. Keefe took it cautiously from her hand. She might have been pretty, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t the enemy.  
He almost laughed. The paper read proclaimed “anyone can be a hero!” in bold letters. Keefe was an Anarchist. His uncle was Elwin Heslege. He was about as non- renegade material as you could get.  
“The Renegade trials are next week,” the girl explained, as if Keefe hadn’t read the flyer.  
“Thanks,” Keefe said, shoving the paper into his pocket without a second glance. The girl turned and started walking away.  
“Wildcard!” Brant said. This time he was actually yelling, and Keefe wouldn’t be surprised if the people around him heard Brant.  
“Brant, I swear-“  
The girl stopped. “Sophie, actually.”  
“Huh?” Keefe said.  
“I’m Sophie. You, uh, said Brant-“  
“Oh. Yeah. That. Well, see you around, Sophie,” Keefe said. He gave her a small wave as they stepped apart.  
“Great. You made a friend,” Brant said dryly, “Now get into position. The parade starts in two minutes.”  
-  
Keefe found his spot on a rooftop just as the parade started. He could see the villain float from where he was positioned. He recognized some former Anarchists that had been arrested or killed during the Battle of Eternalia. That’s what they called the battle where the Renegade Council had defeated Elwin and taken his goggles, which were apparently part of the reason he had been so powerful. Before that, Keefe had just thought the goggles were as much of a part of his uncle as the lab coats covered in fun patterns that he wore or his bright blue eyes.  
Keefe peered back down at the villain float and saw an actor dressed as Forcefield.  
“Did you know that there was going to be a Forcefield actor this year?” he asked, laughing.  
The actor was wearing all black and had a black hood pulled over his head. He was holding a piece of see through white cloth in his hand and spinning in a circle. It almost looked like one of Ruy’s famous force fields, just without the faint glow and the hum of electricity they created.  
Brant laughed right along with Keefe. “Oh man, this is great. And they actually did a pretty good job. I can’t wait to tell Ruy about this.”  
Keefe scanned the villain float again. He spotted an actor wearing a flowing black cloak with the hood pulled low over her eyes. It was slightly concerning how many of the Anarchists, Keefe included, wore black most of the time. The actor waved her hands and reached inside of her cape, producing a black ballon animal. The people watching the parade laughed.  
Keefe giggled a little bit. “Shadowflux, do you see this?” he asked. Shadowflux was supposed to be the third member of their mission, but she hadn’t said anything since they had gotten to the parade. Keefe was fine with that. Shadowflux scared him, and on top of that, nobody knew her real name or what she really looked like.  
“Yes, I have eyes,” came Shadowflux’s voice, “Now, can you two stop acting like children and focus on our mission?”  
Brant and Keefe both stopped laughing. Keefe looked at the float once again and scowled.  
The actor was a little taller and wore even more brightly patterned clothed than Keefe’s uncle had. His hair was a little too light and his eyes a little too pale, but it was clear who he was supposed to be. The actor’s glasses, however, were uncannily close to what Keefe’s uncle had worn.  
The crowd booed as they saw the actor. A couple people threw popcorn that didn’t get very far. Keefe wanted to command everyone there to stop, but he knew that he would risk giving himself away if he did that.  
He tore his attention away from the villain float and focused on the next one that was coming up, the Renegades float.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you spell Elwin’s last name I’m too lazy to look it up

**Author's Note:**

> (yes, Grady is now Grady Foster. just roll with it I needed a way to have Sophie and Amy’s last name be Foster)


End file.
